Happiness is Forgetting
by miss requiem passion
Summary: They will never forget. They will always forget. They will always be lost. They will always be found. Sometimes the hero's don't win. Sometimes they fall, get lost and don't care enough to to fix it. However, sometimes they weren't hero's in the first place, just people tired of all the bullshit. Distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder here, it makes it bitter and dark. HieixOC


**Author Note: **

Hello! Welcome to a Yu Yu Hakusho **Hiei x OC** story. As a cautionary note, it will take a while for "romance" to develop. Don't expect gushy-mushy lovey-dovey stuff to appear too soon! Also, please be aware that some of the characters may see OOC to you. I will try to stick to their original personalities as much as possible, but there will be time when I write them out the way _I personally_ think they would react to things; which might not be the same _you think_ they would react. The only exception to this will be Botan, I'm pretty much gonna f- her character up because its fits the story better. LOL She'll still be happy on the outside, so don't worry. I'll also be adding in some details and slight changes to the setting. By the end of this story, **_main_ pairings** will be the following: HieixOC YusukexKeiko KuwabaraxYukina KuramaxBotan. I'm not promising both members of the pairing to be alive at the end however. C;

Like I said, as a warning to people who are gonna read!  
Also, this takes place after the 3 Kings Saga. Everyone is older, but kept in contact. Yusuke is 22, Kuwabara-23, Kurama-23, Keiko-21. Yukina and Hiei Both have reached puberty, but they have lived for a couple hundred years now. (where they usually would have only been a 100 or less).

Also note, this is probably gonna be very generic and mary-sueish. You're probably gonna have read something similar. Well, character wise for the person ending up with Hiei- BUT HEY- sometimes I just like generic. Of course your free to read and tell me if it is, I'm just saying it might be…

Also for the last time I promise- If you like Lord (lady) Mukuro, uhhh don't read. I've twisted parts of her history, to allow for the character I wanted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or make profit on this story or the characters in said story. Anything not specifically said to be owned/created by me, belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi- the Author and Illustrator of Yu Yu Hakusho.

" This is talking "

_" This is talking in Demon Tongue "_  
(In less the setting is demon world, then it will be assumed they are talking in demon tongue.)

_' This is telepathic talking '_

' These are thoughts '

_Flashbacks will be labeled and in italics. _

Bitches.

* * *

**Prologue pt.1 -Demon World-**

The forest had never been so dark before, at least not that she could have remembered. Racing through the thick trees, looking for any possible way out- any possible place to hid; any possible place to live another day. Her feet were sore, scratched and burning. She shivered as the cold wind blew through her blue trestles; glided across her tanned skin- she was naked. Naked and running for her life. Naked and trying to figure out what had just happened- how she just escaped and what was that surge of _power_ that erupted from her body. Power that killed her captors destroyed her prison and even worse…killed her fellow victims. She didn't have time to morn yet; the adrenaline still kept her feet pumping even though she knew no one was following her. How could they be following? She hadn't even heard a pin drop when she crawled out of the debris herself.

Out of nowhere, per usual how stories go- she tripped. She tumbled. She fell hard, rolling quite a distance before landing on her side with a loud crunch. She held in her cry of pain, something she had become an expert at within the first year of her capture. 'or truthfully, I went willingly- didn't I?' she bemused to herself, holding her side as she began to sit up. The memory flooded in, and she fought against the tears.

_-Flashback- (She is currently 10 years old human years, but mind of a...lets say 15 year old.)_

"_No! Stop it! You're hurting him!" she cried, being pulled away by bandits from the young boy- roughly a few years older than her. She could see the bruises starting to form, the blood starting to drip and his life energy dropping. IT wasn't even fair to him- he wasn't even conscious. "…Please! I'll do anything!" she whimpered, as the rough hands of the bandit drew her shoulders back to far. _

"_You say 'anything' like it's supposed to mean something." Replied a deadpanned voice, belonging to a young female. Messy orange hair sat on top of her head, metal cuffs on her hands and ankles- a sign of her ownership. When she was good she was allowed outside, deemed by her current "father". Her eyes were dark, jaded and without emotion. "…I told you to back off. A rich prissy girl like you doesn't deserve a guardian like him. He was supposed to be mine." She growled lowly, watching as the blue haired young girl in front of her cried out when the bandits began to kick and pummel him again. Her dark eyes scanned over the blue haired girl, her now ripped silk kimono covered in ashes, her scrapped up knees and face, hair falling out of her positioned bun- the jewels already stolen by her men. She felt more angry and bitterness rise up in her throat. _

"_Please Mukuro!" the blue haired girl pleaded again, falling on her knees. "What do you want from me? I'll give it! Anything! You're gonna kill him! This is between us, Mukuro- don't punish him for choosing…"_

"_Choosing!" Mukuro yelled, intense hatred catching her off guard as she struck the blue haired girl across the face. "You hardly gave him a choice! He barely gave me a second look! There wasn't a choice that should have been made in the first place! He is rightfully mine! You are out of the class range, people like you are the reason the lesser ones always die; always get taken by the darker side of demon world. I could be free!" She screamed, seething. _

"_That's not my fault…" the blue haired girl whimpered. "He chose me…you don't understand the holes we filled in each other. Please, leave him be." Mukuro raised a hand to stop the bandits, her eyes back to the cold blank stare, but a tiny flicker of emotion still could be seen. _

"_Your Soul". Mukuro stated simply. The bandits shifted nervously- soul selling was illegal. Illegal even among criminals- it was the cruelest crime to commit; but given that Mukuro was about to kill someone's Guardian- outside of a duel- they supposed it wasn't that big of a surprise that she didn't care about morals right now. "… I want your Soul, and your freedom."_

"_What? How- Alright!" The blue haired girl finished eyes wide as she glanced between Mukuros face and the bundle of black hair lying on the ground behind her. "Alright I accept! Just leave him alone- promise Mukuro!" She stuttered at the end, struggling against the bandits to make her point. _

"_I promise you idiot. I don't want him dead either- I'd rather him be dead then with you though." She muttered, signaling the bandits to move away from the body on the ground. She walked toward the blue haired girl, as the bandits dropped her arms and she looked up at Mukuro from the ground. Mukuro looked behind her at the boy, staring intently. Who would have known the plans Mukuro began to form were actually going to be her downfall in the end. "…Your Soul, Your Freedom, and Your Happiness. " The orange haired girl muttered darkly, moving the orbs back to the other girl. _

"…_agreed." The girl on the ground muttered, staring at the face her guardian- bruised and bleeding. His brown torn cape lay a couple feet away from him. She looked up at Mukuro then, not a doubt or regret appearing on her face at all. _

"_Quick to decide aren't we?" Mukuro sneered, pulling the girls hair to make her stand. The girl cried out, but made no move to stop it- daring to look into Mukuro's eyes. _

"_There was nothing to decide…" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself like it would stop the change of events about to occur. Mukuro laughed openly in her face, yanking on her hair again. _

"_Look at me…" Mukuro started, signaling for a bandit to bring over something. "You see this?" she motioned the small crystal- red in color- she held between her finger and thumb. "Look at this Crystal and repeat the following: I, Aluki Owshire, willingly and knowing separate my soul from its mortal bonds- only to be released again back to my mortal shell when my master dies a deserving death deemed in the eyes of our creators" _

"_I, Aluki Owshire, willingly and knowing separate my soul from its mortal bonds… only to be released again back to my mortal shell…when my master… dies a deserving death deemed in the eyes of our… creators.." Aluki, the blue haired girl mumbled quietly. She stared for a moment at the crystal before suddenly it launched itself from Mukuro's hands. Aluki crumbled to the ground, crying out in agony as al the warmth from her being vanished, her bones felt like they were all breaking at once, and her lungs were filled with burning oil that she would drown in. In comparison to everything she was feeling, she didn't even notice the crystal embedding itself into her forehead as blood streaked down her face. Aluki felt on the edge of the abyss, slowly waiting for the fog to overtake her. _

_Mukuro would have none of that. _

"_Wake up you pathetic idiot. You still have Freedom and Happiness to go." Mukuro taunted, shaking Aluki awake. Aluki stayed on the ground, her eyes clouded- she barely acknowledges the other girl. _

"_For freedom, you will be taken to a wonderful palace I know of. The Master very much liked pretty little rich girls like you. Much more fun to paint on a clean canvas, no?" Mukuro chuckled darkly, twirling a piece of hair as she watched Aluki show no sign of hearing. Suddenly, she grabbed a fistful- which brought Aluki back to life. Mukuro pulled the scared girl over to her guardian, pushing her face into his bleeding back. _

"_As for happiness, you're going to mate him." The second the words left her throat, Aluki thrashed, pushing herself away from her guardian- her voice not seeming to work. The scared girl mouthed big, open, animated movements to the bandits in an attempt to plead for help. While the bandits looked as disturbed as she did, they didn't move a muscle- just averted their eyes. _

_It was then Aluki finally noticed she lost her voice. _

"_Stop- or I swear to god I will kill him right now." Mukuro threated, slamming Aluki's face into the back of the boy again. "…Bite him, there- just below the hairline. I'm going to assume your disgusting, rich parents told you how to mate? If not- bite him with your second canines. If they don't break off after you pull out, I'll know you didn't do it right. " Aluki cried, shaking her head no as she tried to pull away again. _

"_Do It! Or else!" Mukuro snarled. _

_Aluki cried, holding onto her guardians shoulders she slowing put her head down into her mess of black hair. She breathed in his scent- Smokey snowy pines. She was secretly hoping he would get up, fight back and run them out of there like he always does; but, she knew better. It was her turn to save him. Since the day she found him the in woods all those years ago, since he agreed to a long standing tradition of Guardians and Maidens and protected her from her families' enemies. (and sometimes her family..) All those times in the fields, by the rivers, in the trees, sneaking in her house, arguing with her mother, pulling her hair… he protected her. He became her friend- though he wouldn't admit to her being his. He took care of her. He defended her honor; he made her angry to get rid of her tears. Aluki wouldn't mind mating him- when they were older and he could mate her back. In some weird way, in the moment she knows she loved him- but wouldn't recognize the feeling till later on. _

_Aluki sobbed, nuzzling him slowly before she focused her 2__nd__ canines out, and dug them into his neck just below his hairline. She breathed in as the world dulled away, the sounds of the world disappearing and the coloring dulling. She felt on air, briefly, as she listened to the unique rhythm of his life energy pulsing around her and then suddenly like it was inside her. His scent surrounded her, as memories from before she met him clouded her mind. Memories of ice and cliffs, bandits and blood. Aluki ripped her teeth out, sucking in air soundlessly like she had been drowning in a lake. She felt no pain as the pieces of tooth fell to the ground. Aluki stared at the red sky, feeling at ease and numb. She closed her eyes and hung her head, barely feeling Mukuro shaking her. Minutes flew by before she realized she was being carried away on a shoulder, blurred images of Mukuro kneeling in front of her guardian with an oddly shaped sphere inches from his head. _

_Later she'll realize Mukuro erased his memories. _

_-End Flashback- She is now 13 in human years. Mind of a 18 year old._

Aluki shifted herself to a sitting position, briefly touching her last pair of canines left. It didn't finally hit her till recently the extent of that last sacrifice. She would never be able to mate another. Never be able to have kids- to have sex. Only her guardian could now give those things to her- and he doesn't even know who she is. Aluki lay down on the hard grass, her now short blue hair spilling around her. She wondered how long it would take Mukuro to realize she escaped- that she killed. Aluki tried to steel herself against the rush of guilt that followed. She'd murdered. Even if they were horrible people, she killed them. Not only them, she killed others who were just captured like herself. She swallowed thickly, the taste of blood and sweat on her tongue. Her vision was clouding. 'is this the end?' she thought in a whisper, flashes of her warm guardian appeared. She almost caught on to what she thought might be hope, as the idea of finding him struck her; but, it was only followed by a previous conversations she had with Mukuro before the night of her sacrifice. One filled with torture and revenge, as Mukuros described her passion to grow strong and conquer. Aluki knew when Mukuro found out that she lived; the hate filled girl would dedicate her life to tracking her down and making her life as miserable as possible.

"Hey…" echoed a quiet voice, however it was strong and without fear. Aluki tried to motion towards the sound, her body not responding to her curiosity. She realized it could possibly be a monster, or another demon and she would meet her end anyway; but a blur of peach, light blue and pink met her vision. "…what kind of demon are you?..." was all Aluki could catch before her body felt like stone and her mind was too tired to keep awake.

* * *

**End Note: **

Whelp! That's pt. 1 of the Prologue. I'm half way through Pt. 2, so I'ma try to get that up in the next 2 days that I have off or next week sometime. Tell me what you think so far! Predictions this early? Concepts you're confused about? (though will probably be described later). Sorry in advance for mistakes, I skimmed through it after typing it- but anything that spellcheck can't pick up…well it'll be there. Aha.

If anyone wants to do a fic trade let me know, I need some good HieixOC stories. I can be persuaded with KuramaxOC though… and other pairings. Let me know!

_Till next time,_  
_MissRequiem_

**P.S:** Sorry for the long Author note…


End file.
